Truth Behind the Lies
by DancingPoet
Summary: What happens when four girls move into Ipswich and are enrolled at Spencer? Will the Sons of Ipswich take a liking to the Daughters of Ipswich? I know the Daughters of Ipswich is cliche but I liked the idea.ReidxOC centered.Rated Teen for language plz R
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy screamed in agony, it was 4:32am, his birthday, his 18th birthday.

3 other boys were with him, one 18 the other two 17.

As the pain subsided and the agony ended the last thing Pogue Perry saw before blacking out was the concerned look on his friend's faces.

As the truth of coming of age, the truth of the agony, as he saw what it was really like, Reid Garwin grew all the more nervous (although he would never admit it) of turning 18 in a month. Reid, Tyler and Caleb surrounded Pogue and watched as their friend stirred and began to come around.

"You ok man?" Caleb asked in his low and somewhat husky voice. Pogue looked up, his normally deep brown eyes were a black abyss. Gasping slightly he replied. "Yeah, I think so". Something in his chest burned and with a yelp he accidentally blasted the other three boys towards the wall.

Caleb and Reid slammed against the wall though Tyler managed to catch himself in mid air just before he hit the wall.

"Damn! Sorry!" Pogue managed to choke out between breaths.

"Don't worry about it, but still, you know, OUCH!" Reid replied, speaking for the first time.

As Tyler Simms touched his feet down and walked over to Pogue, all four boys felt it, a strong surge inside them, someone was Using. Staring at each other in great confusion they knew it had not been any of them that had Used. Someone else was Using the Power.

It was Reid who broke the silence, "Chase? Do you think he's……" he trailed off. _No that was not possible, Caleb had killed Chase almost a year ago, or he thought he had at any rate. _

"No it can't have been, he's…..dead" Caleb relayed Reid's thoughts aloud, more to himself then anyone.

"You said they never found a body" Pogue noted.

"That's correct".

"If you're alright Pogue, I gotta go, Mother wants me back soon and I want to get a few hours sleep.

Pogue nodded.

"Ty, c'mon you're my ride home"

"Coming Reid"

"Well hurry it up then Baby Boy"

Reid, Pogue and occasionally Caleb always jokingly called Tyler 'Baby Boy' as he was the softest of the Sons of Ipswich and never kissed a girl, let alone have a girlfriend.

_To Tyler's car_

"Move over"

"What? But it's MY car!"

"Yeah and I'm saying I want to drive"  
"Reid!"  
"Can it Baby Boy!"

Grumbling, Tyler moved into the passenger seat, allowing Reid to slide into the driver's side.

"Geez, grow some balls Tyler" he murmured, loud enough for Tyler to hear, Tyler just glared at Reid then turned away.

_5 Minutes later_

"Reid, slow down"

"Aww is wittle Tywer afwaid of the cops?"

"No REID! Watch the road!"

"Whoa!"

Reid slammed on the brakes, his eyes became black and the car came to a screeching halt, right in front of a tree.

"Damn, Ty I'm sorry, fuck, I didn't mean to! I didn't realize how fast I was going!"

"Well pay more attention!" An angry Tyler yelled at his best friend. Reid climbed out of the hummer, by some coincidence they had ended up right in front of the Garwin manor, as Tyler got back in the driver's seat and drove away without so much as a goodbye.

A bewildered Reid Garwin stared after him, Tyler rarely got that pissed off, least of all with Reid who was his best friend. The blonde 17 year old shrugged it off however, though he still hoped Ty would forgive him enough to pick him up later that morning, he didn't wanna have to Use to get to the dorms, Caleb would bite off his head at that.

Spring break had ended and school started that day. Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb along with many other students needed to return to the dorms at Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harmony

"Harmony! Get up, we'll be late for school and what kind of impression is it when you are late on the first day?!"  
Simone banged on her sister's bedroom door, not wanting to open it in case Harmony threw something.

"You talking to me?" Simone turned to see Harmony emerge from the bathroom.

"Oh you're there, well get downstairs or you won't have time for breakfast" Simone stated, flipping her long black hair. That was it, that made Harmony narrow her eyes in anger. "Excuse me sister! Have you forgotten that I am a year and a half your elder?" The blonde Harmony snapped, her generally short temper flaring up quickly, as her eyes fully turned a shade of blue.

Simone could faintly sense strong power building up in her older sister, which was very dangerous if you happened to either be in her way at the time, or the subject of her anger. Poor Simone was both, and it was for this reason she chose that moment to run down the stairs to her sisters in the kitchen.

"Is she up?" A blonde girl asked quickly as soon as she saw Simone emerge through the kitchen door, in a hurry.

"Yeah, she's up, and annoyed, she'll be down in a minu…nope here she is now"

"Hi Harmony I made waffles" A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair greeted her eldest sister with a smile and gestured over to the table where her younger sister Leslie was eating her waffles.

"Thanks Eve, they smell great" Harmony sat down in front of her plate and began wolfing down her waffles and strawberries, all the while glaring daggers at Simone across the table.

"Well, I'm done" Leslie stated brightly, and with a brief flash of fully blue eyes, far from the vivid green eyes she normally had, Leslie made her plate appear at the sink. Eve had already finished her breakfast and was watching warily at Harmony and Simone. _Those two! Always fighting about something or rather, I wish they'd just stop! _

"Well c'mon or we'll be late" Leslie burst out impatiently just at the moment Simone and Harmony both stated simply "I'm done" in perfect unison.

And with that, all four girls "grabbed" their bags and piled into Harmony's car to drive to their new school, Spencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid yawned, lazily brushing off a girl that was practically clinging to him, or at least for his attention, as he sat down next to Tyler who had forgiven him for almost trashing the hummer.

"Boooooorrrrrrring, lessons haven't even started yet and already I'm…..ooh hellooo"

"What?" Tyler was confused.

"Two words, New Girls"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's that?" Simone muttered softly, more to herself then to her sisters. There were two boys walking towards them, one blonde and one brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid walked toward the four girls, Tyler right behind him.

"Well hello, are you four new to Spencer? Because I don't recall seeing any of you before" The blonde with the long hair nodded

"Yeah we're new, I'm Harmony Swanson and these are my sisters, Simone" the black haired girl smiled, "Leslie" the smaller blonde with traffic light green eyes that could be spotted about a mile away waved, "And Eve" The brunette smiled cutely.

Reid's eyes lingered on Eve for a moment before darting back to Harmony and asking "You girls dorming here?"

"No we go home" it was Simone who had answered this time.

A few minutes of chatting between the two boys and the four girls passed and soon Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate picked their way through the crowd towards them.

"Hey" said Tyler and then immediately began introducing everyone.

"Guys, this is Harmony, Eve, Simone and Leslie Swanson, girls this is Caleb Danvers, his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue Perry and his girlfriend Kate" Tyler pointed to everyone in turn.

After everyone saying hello Reid tapped Tyler.

"Hey, Ty"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize we have been talking to these girls but never introduced ourselves?!" Reid laughed before turning to the sisters.

"I'm Reid Garwin"  
"Tyler Simms"

"So where is your girlfriend Tyler?" Harmony ventured.

"Don't have one"

"Nope, he really doesn't, that's why Ty's just our little Baby Boy" Pogue joked, reaching out and ruffling Tyler's brown hair.

Simone continued eying Reid as she asked "And what about you Reid? Surely you must have a girl"

Caleb laughed, "He doesn't, not currently anyway, Reid's had many he just doesn't stick with em"

While Caleb spoke and Reid had a smirk plastered onto his face, Simone's eyes flashed blue quickly. A second later her hair tie "accidentally" snapped, allowing her long, black curly hair to fall down over one of her black eyes gracefully and somewhat seductively. Simone received an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Leslie. Her sisters all shot her a glare for Using in public, and in front of 6 people at that.  
All except for Eve who merely furrowed her brow deeply.

Caleb along with the others watched the girls odd behavior suspiciously, the moment Simone's hair tie snapped, he had sensed someone Using. Just as he saw Pogue open his mouth to say something the bell rang and the all said their goodbyes and went off to their classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid, Pogue and Caleb all had English Lit first while Tyler had Calculus. as luck would have it in Reid's mind however, all the sisters minus Leslie (who was a year below as she was 16) had English Lit also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, did you feel something when Simone's hair tie snapped

Chapter 3

"Guys, did you feel something when Simone's hair tie snapped?"

"Hey yeah now that you mention it, I did, pretty strong too" Pogue answered Caleb.

"Reid?"

"Reid!"

"Hmm, what?" Reid muttered, allowing his eyes to open and abandoning his attempt to sleep.

"Did you feel anything when Simone's hair tie snapped?" Caleb repeated.

"Hmm let me think, um no, don't remember feeling anything"

"He just wants to convince himself that a cute girl really is as normal as she looks" Pogue snickered.

"Ok, fine, yeah I did, ok?"

Eve listened unintentionally to what the 3 boys sitting a few rows behind herself and her sisters were saying. It wasn't her fault she had fantastic hearing and could hear a pin drop from the length of the room x10. She couldn't help but frown, was there more to these boys or were they just being boys and saying they "felt" Simone's beauty hit them when she snapped her hair tie? _Yes that has to be it, there's no way they could be……or know……._

Eve suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her left to see Kate leaning over to tell her something. "I just remembered, the guys, Sarah and I are going to Nicky's tonight, it's the local bar. You and your sisters should come"

"Yeah, I'll tell them, Harmony's got a car how do we get there?"

Kate whispered directions and Eve continued

"Great, maybe we'll see you there then".

After 1 hour of class dragging on, the bell finally rang, Reid was annoyed as hell as he still had not been able to sleep and along with the rest of the boys minus Pogue (who had managed to fall asleep for the last 45minutes of class) had not slept at all. This was due to the fact Pogue had ascended at 4:32 that morning and of course they all been up until then, it had been about 5:30 when Reid had gotten home and by then it was too late to get a half hour of sleep.

The day dragged on and by the time the final bell rang all Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler wanted to do was go back to their dorms and sleep. Actually they all were successful at doing that, the only problem was that by the time they woke up Caleb and Pogue were late to meet Sarah and Kate at Nicky's and Tyler and Reid were late to meet all of them there.

"Shit!" Pogue cursed as he looked at the time,

"Caleb! Get up we're late to meet the girls, Reid and Tyler, but mostly the girls!"

"Hnn, what? What time is… oh shit, Kate's gonna kill you and I think Sarah's gonna do the same to me" They quickly changed, Pogue grabbing clothes at random, while Caleb actually looked for clothes that looked half decent with each other.

_The sisters (same time)_

Eve had told Leslie, Harmony and Simone that Kate had invited them to the local club and instantly the first thing Simone had said was "Is Reid gonna be there?"

"Yes"

"Then count me in"

Simone's siblings rolled their eyes at her and agreed to go.

They rushed up to their rooms and coincidentally 4 pairs of eyes flashed blue at the same time. Rapidly changing outfits in the blink of an eye (literally) until they were satisfied and they met downstairs. Leslie was wearing a red halter top and light faded jeans with red high heels, Simone was wearing a black mini skirt, black knee high boots and a white tank top with gold flowers on it, Eve had on a knee high black dress with straps, brown leggings and black high heels, Harmony wore a blue V neck halter that showed off some of her stomach, cream Capri's and blue high heels.

"Ready?" Harmony (as the eldest) always took control.

They all nodded, a moment later they were in Harmony's car with Eve in the passenger seat and on their way to Nicky's.

Tyler's black hummer pulled up at Nicky's at the same time Harmony's silver Mercedes SLR pulled up. Harmony was the first out before she noticed certain brunette and blonde boys getting out of the hummer next to them.

"Tyler? Reid?"

"Hey Harmony, Eve, we didn't know you were comin" Tyler called

"Kate invited us" Leslie replied closing the car door.

"Cool" was all Reid said, with his trademark smirk before continuing

"Nice car"

"Thanks, same to you" Harmony indicated the hummer.

Reid laughed "It's not mine, it's Ty's"

"Don't you have a car?"

This time Tyler chuckled and then answered just as Reid opened his mouth to answer, "Nah he doesn't, he could if he wanted but Reid just can't handle being responsible for a car".

Reid punched him lightly on the shoulder and simply stated "Besides, I don't need a car, I steal Baby Boy's all the time" he smirked again.

"Eve! You girls made it! And it's about damn time you boys got here!" Kate called above the music waving to the 6 people that had just entered the bar.

"Hey Kate" Eve greeted as they approached.

"Where'd Reid and Tyler go?" Simone asked, pouting slightly.

Caleb laughed and pointed behind the girls to the pool tables "Earning money" he stated.

"Anyone want a drink?" Harmony asked her sisters.

"Yeah, I'll have a sprite" Leslie answered.

"Coke" Eve

"Sprite for me too" Simone.

And with that, Harmony turned and strode off to the bar as if she went to Nicky's all the time.

Harmony gave Nicky the order, 2 sprites and 2 cokes then turned around and gazed around the bar.

Sure enough Reid and Tyler were playing pool and had obviously won since the other guys threw their ques and handed over their money.

A moment later Harmony felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see a grinning guy, he looked about 18 and had curly light brown hair.

"Hey, the names……" he never finished his sentence, he was too busy wincing in pain.

Harmony smiled overly sweetly and said "Oh be careful, you might not want to tip ice there, it looks painful, and it looks like you just…" here she broke off into giggles then turned around. As she walked away (drinks in hands) Harmony flipped her blonde hair, smiled through her giggles and thought to herself. _Maybe in future you'll think twice before putting your hand on my ass. _

"You bitch! What the hell did you do that for?"


End file.
